Shy Love
by starrider53
Summary: It takes a lot of guts to get out of your comfort zone. *A one-shot of how the encounter of two shy Baddies in the annual carnival changes one of their lives forever.


**~Hello!**

**This is a one-shot of a cute lil' pairing from the Super Mario Bros. universe. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

… **I dunno. This idea popped up in my head and I just had to write it down. Maybe I'll draw something based on this later. :P**

**Shy Love**

It was that time of the year again for the Baddies. Every year during the summer, a carnival is held on the outskirts of Dark Land for all the Baddies to enjoy. Who says you can't relax and have fun once in a while? And they deserve it for keeping it up with the two Italian plumbers always on their tails. But now wasn't the time to think about those two mustachioed heroes; it was time to forget about them for a few days, especially because word got out that the said heroes are out at Isle Delfino for some time, which was perfect for them!

"Dude! We gotta go ride that new roller coaster they've just opened!" Two friends - Bob-Omb and Shy Guy – are young teenage Baddies who never missed a day when the carnival was around; they were carnival fanatics. The Bob-Omb's name is Bill, and the Shy Guy's name is Clay. Every time they set foot on the carnival, Bill always says they should ride a new ride that came out that year, but Clay always says that they should leave it for last and ride the rest instead. He didn't really want to admit it, but he's always scared of the new rides.

"Or," Clay said a bit nervously, "We could leave it for last, just like we always do!" Bill rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Why do I always listen to you," he said. Then they made their way to the spinning teacups ride, the ride that they always rode to kick off the day.

"Oh, shoot! I almost puked this time!" Bill said. "Dude, we're getting old," Clay said. Then they laughed. They have been going to the carnival ever since they were seven years old. They loved it ever since. Strangely, it was almost like their second home.

"C'mon, what's next?" Bill asked. Clay looked around. "Hmm… How about the House of Mirrors?" he suggested.

"Alright!"

They ran towards the house and went in. Not a lot of people were there, which was good. They met the Koopa Troopa employee, who always told them every year: "Aren't you two a little too old for carnivals?" But they would always laugh and move on.

"Stay behind me, 'kay?" Bill instructed. They went through a narrow path between rows of mirrors. Bill was so concentrated in looking for the way out that he advanced his steps and went a bit faster. Every year he would try to beat his previous record time. Bill was so determined to do so that he didn't notice that Clay tripped and fell, and he didn't hear the tinkling sound of his loose change dropping as soon as he did. Soon enough, Bill was some feet away from Clay until he completely left him behind.

Clay muttered in annoyance as he picked up his change. He got up and brushed himself off. He was about to proceed until he realized he was left behind and that the path now spread into three other paths. _I guess they decided to make this place more challenging_, he thought. He then decided to go to the middle tunnel, wondering where it would lead to.

It was really dark in that tunnel; it was so dark that he couldn't see his hands anymore. But soon enough, the path led to another room full of mirrors. He had to look for a door that led the way out, so he began feeling the mirrors up and down for a possible doorknob or something. He was so concentrated that he bumped into someone. _I thought I was alone_, he thought. When he turned around, he saw a girl Boo who had her hands covering her face. Of course, a Boo's natural instinct to hide their faces when someone's looking at them.

Then, this is the part Clay didn't realize that led away from the usual year-round routine. He had never bumped into someone in the House of Mirrors before, especially not a girl. He stared at the girl, wondering how she ended up there. It's almost impossible for a Boo to even approach the entrance of the House of Mirrors.

He felt shy all of a sudden, another natural instinct of his kind to do, but he knew why. He wanted to ask her what was she doing there, but he has never talked to a girl before – any girl at all. _Maybe it won't be so bad_, he thought, trying to encourage himself. _Her hands are covering her face, after all…_

"Um… Hey, are you okay?" he managed to say. There was no answer. Licking his dry lips, he decided to ask a bit differently. "How did you end up here?"

This time, it looked like the Boo girl was managing to answer. "…I g-got lost," she said as her face blushed an intense red color. "I-I w-was with a f-f-friend, b-but I got left behind…"

Clay understood now, and he had to admit it was quite brave for a Boo to get in here. He looked at her blushing cheeks, wondering how he can help. He didn't want to leave her there, all by herself. For goodness sake, she might be stuck there forever!

"Is there any way I can help?" he asked. The Boo girl thought it was hopeless. How is this guy going to help her? "…I-I don't think s-so…" she managed to say sadly.

They lingered there for a bit, until Clay had an idea. "Maybe there is a way," he said. "But first, I got to look for the hidden door. Hang on tight." _Well, that's what she's been doing for a while now,_ he thought, face-palming himself mentally. The Boo girl wondered what he had in mind as she heard his hands scurrying up and down the mirrors in search of a way out. _It's nice of him for helping me out, however he's going to do it,_ she thought. She honestly didn't know what would have happened if he didn't come along and rescued her. She decided to take a peek and see who exactly is the one helping her out. She was surprised to see a Shy Guy standing before her, wearing a green cloak. She knew Shy Guys were named like that for a reason, and it surprised her that one would even manage to speak to her.

Clay finally found the way out and opened the door widely. He turned around to let the Boo girl know, and was surprised when he turned around and found her not hiding her face anymore.

He noticed how her dark eyes sparkled, captivating his gaze into hers. _She is pretty_, he found himself thinking as a blush formed on his well-hidden face, palms beginning to sweat. "Oh, uh… Y-you're okay looking at me?" he asked. The Boo girl nodded. "Technically, I can't see your real face, so it's alright," she said as her lips curved into a smile. Clay felt all warm and fuzzy inside the instant she flashed a cute little smile. _Dork,_ he called himself playfully.

Not wanting to get into an awkward situation, Clay decided to lead her out of the room as quickly as possible. "Follow me," he said. Unlike Bill, he didn't leave her behind. He stayed as close to her as possible until they managed to get outside. They struggled through another dark and narrow path leading to the outside.

The Boo girl sighed with relief. "Oh my gosh! I'm finally out!" she squealed, never happier to be outside again as she spun around merrily. Clay was happy to be of assistance for someone like her. Someone whom he might not see ever again.

Then, the Boo girl turned to Clay. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how grateful I feel! How can I make it up to you?"

Clay was surprised. He didn't need a reward for helping her out, no matter how much it meant for her; he did it out of his own account. "It's okay. You don't have to," he said with a smile.

The Boo girl understood and nodded. Then, the Boo girl's friend – a Piranha Flower – ran up to her. "Oh em gee! I'm sorry for leaving you, girl! I had to _go_ really badly. I've been holding it for a long time."

"It's okay," the Boo girl said. "C'mon! Let's go!"

The Piranha Flower girl got a head start. The Boo girl thanked Clay once again before leaving. "Maybe I'll see you around," she said. Clay nodded. "Heh, maybe," he said. Then he stood there, watching her leave.

That was it. He doubted he would ever see her again. He'll never see those midnight dark sparkling eyes of hers anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore. That was the first girl he ever had some sort of contact with, which made him feel special. But now she's gone, and probably for good.

"W-wait!" he called after her. He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't stop himself either. The Boo girl turned around, recognizing the Shy Guy boy's voice.

He stood there, mute for a couple of seconds. "What's your name?"

The Boo girl smiled. "It's Chloe!"

"…Okay!" Clay said, waving affirmatively. Chloe waved back and then continued following her friend. Clay looked at her until he lost her in the crowd.

_Chloe… _

"Hey!"

Bill's voice made Clay jump. He wasn't expecting him after the incident. In fact, he completely forgot about him.

Bill laughed at his best friend. He was easy to scare. "What're you still doing here?" he asked.

Clay rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I was helping out… a girl…"

Bill whistled loudly. "You? Helping a girl? Impossible!"

"Aw, shush."

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll probably never see her again."

"Never say never, dude! You'll never know what will happen!"

He's right, he thought. What if there was another meeting between them two? What if they ended up going to the same school but never knew until now? Or maybe she lives in the same neighborhood? All these questions and theories came pouring in his mind, but reminded himself not to keep his hopes too high up.

Bill broke Clay's train of thought when he saw him motionless and pensive. He can think later, but now it was time to have fun.

"C'mon, dude," he said. "Let's go on the next ride." Clay nodded as he followed the Bob-Omb to their next destination. The next ride was the Merry-Go-Round, a classic ride they've been on every year. But Clay didn't feel that same year-round feeling anymore. Ever since the encounter with Chloe, he hasn't felt the same. This doesn't happen every year. This was a once-in-a-lifetime thing; something special. Those sparkling eyes would cloud his mind for a very long time. This encounter really did hit him hard and knocked him out.

He knew he would never be the same Shy Guy again.


End file.
